Jackie
Jackie was a recurring character on Season 1 of the IZombie, portrayed by actress Sarah-Jane Redmond. Jackie met Blaine DeBeers at a bar, where she was drowning her sorrows. During their ensuing one-night-stand, he turned her into a zombie. Jackie is a very wealthy woman. Season One In the episode "Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?", Jackie is introduced to the audience at a local bar. Coincidentally, Blaine sees her from across the bar, walks up to her and offers to buy her a drink. She refuses but Blaine sits down anyway; she then flat out tells Blaine that their age difference is too much for her. They then chat and end up heading back to her apartment, where they have sex. During the event, she is turned into a zombie. Blaine visits her the next morning once her symptoms have begun to manifest. She asks what is happening to her and Blaine tells her that she has become a zombie and welcomes her to Team Z. For $25,000 a month, he offers her a steady brain supply. Jackie then asks her assistant Tina for her checkbook and is now a part of the Brain Club. In the episode "Liv and Let Clive", Jackie wakes up next to Blaine. She complains that Blaine should give her rebates for using her as a booty call. Blaine responds by telling her that he would never turn her into a whore. They then wake up and are seen getting a makeover from a special team. Jackie sports her brown hair again and they both sport a fresh new spray tan. Throughout the morning, they are seen doing various activities together, making it appear that they are indeed an item. Later that night, Blaine's delivery men drop off Jackie's meal plan. She writes her check to Blaine; they see the check, and tell her Blaine is charging her an arm and a leg. They ask her why he sets his prices so high and she responds "because he can". They ask Jackie what if there was an alternative to Blaine's service that would charge a fraction of what she is currently paying, and she tells them that it would be "nice to save some money" and to "stick it" to Blaine. She then tells them she would have to think about their offer and that she didn't expect them to be the enterprising type. When the delivery men arrive back at Meat Cute, Blaine kills them, confirming that she ratted them out. In the episode "Virtual Reality Bites", Jackie is seen running to her front door as the delivery boy from Meat Cute rings the doorbell. She quickly grabs the meal bag and hungrily searches through the bag. She asks where the Gulai-Otak is and the delivery boy assures her it's in there and she yells back that it's not. He lets her know that he can run back to Meat Cute and that he would be back in 20 minutes. Jackie says she can not wait that long and pushes the boy into a hanging coat rack, killing him instantly. After eating the delivery boy's brain, Jackie calls Blaine and tells him that her delivery never arrived. He assures her that her delivery should have arrived over an hour ago and that he could swing by and drop her off a special delivery. Jackie says no because she has an important meeting and tells Blaine she was just calling so she wouldn't get charged and then makes up a story that she forgot that her doorbell was not working and that the delivery probably did show up and apologized. Later that day, while at her apartment, Jackie hears the doorbell ring multiple times and peeks through the eye hole and sees Blaine. She hesitates but opens the door, Blaine quickly tells her that he believed that her doorbell was broken and she said that it must be glitching. Blaine asks how her meeting went and that she wouldn't believe what happened to him at work. He fills her in that a cop showed up looking for his dead delivery boy and as she tries to act surprised, Blaine then kills her with a drill. Kill count # Michael Dornan (delivery boy, human) - Impaled with coat rack (Virtual Reality Bites) Category:Zombies Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Blaine's Henchmen